


Beta Corvi

by Crown_of_Winterthorne



Series: Kinktober 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hinted BoKuroAka, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stargazing, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_of_Winterthorne/pseuds/Crown_of_Winterthorne
Summary: Originally for Kinktober Prompt #3: PublicDaichi and Suga take some time to themselves at Summer Training Camp and go look at the stars up on the roof. And get up to other shenanigans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a reference to the brightest star in the constellation Corvus (Crow). It's apparently not visible in Japan during the summer, but I'm sure Suga would pretend otherwise. Enjoy!

The roof was unlocked and deserted, just like Kuroo told him it would be. How Kuroo knew anything about the emptiness of another school’s roof and how ideal it was for late night “stargazing,” Daichi didn't want to know.

He especially didn't want to know what was going on between Kuroo and Fukurodani’s captains. Keeping up with Suga’s devious mind was trouble enough. Figuring out Kuroo’s motivations and entanglements seemed exhausting. He was better off not knowing. 

Daichi held open the heavy door, letting Suga stride out onto the roof first. They both carried blankets and one of the futons from Karasuno’s room. Daichi also had a bag with drinks from the vending machine outside and a couple of extra desserts they'd swiped from the cafeteria. 

There were a few other items in the bag as well. Just in case, he told himself, as if that wasn't the entire reason they were up there in the first place.

Suga spread out the futon and settled down with his legs stretched in front of him, leaning back on his hands. He looked up at Daichi with a smile—that wonderful smile that shamed the sun and moon both. 

“The stars aren't as bright here as they are at home,” he said.

Toeing off his shoes, Daichi sat down beside him. “No. It doesn't get dark enough with the city glow.”

There were too many lights on the school grounds as well. There were fewer on the roof, but the one above the door hummed loudly. “Stargazing” indeed.

Kuroo needed to get some better euphemisms. 

To their credit, they did actually spend some time looking up at the stars, laid down side by side, hands tangled between them and their shoulders touching. It was easy between them—it had been that way almost since the first time they met. Suga managed to pick out one or two of the brightest stars and the constellations that went with them, pointing with a graceful hand. Daichi pretended that he could see them too, leaning his head closer to Suga’s until he could smell the raspberry shampoo he'd used earlier.

“You're making that up,” he accused when Suga traced a pattern across a handful of stars. Daichi was fairly certain that one was a satellite. One was definitely an airplane.

Suga just grinned. “Maybe."

Letting go of Suga’s hand and turning onto his side, Daichi propped his head up on his fist and looked down at him. Suga’s expression was familiar, filled with amusement and gentleness. It made Daichi smile back, reaching out to trace his fingers along Suga’s jaw, back to his ear and into his hair. Daichi leaned down to kiss him.

Suga sighed into the kiss, tipping his chin up to make the angle more comfortable. He slid his hand around Daichi’s wrist, squeezing once before sliding up his forearm, his bicep. Daichi stroked his cheek in reply, kissed him more firmly. Deeply.

Suga ran his thumb over Daichi’s lower lip when he pulled away. They both smiled.

“I thought you brought me up here to look at the stars?” Suga teased, his eyes sparkling.

“You never thought that,” Daichi returned.

“I didn't?”

“No,” he kissed him again. “You’re not as innocent as you pretend to be, Koushi.”

“I'm not?” Suga made his eyes go wide. “I thought I was very convincing.”

Daichi laughed, shaking his head as he settled himself on top of Suga’s slighter body. He framed his head with both arms, propping himself up on his elbows while Suga’s hands played over his waist, letting himself be trapped. Covered. Protected.

He leaned up to kiss Daichi again, sweet and serene and perfect. 

Daichi thought that he could just kiss Suga for the rest of his life and be happy. It wasn't enough, of course, but for a long time, as they slid their mouths together for long, languid kisses, it was. It was enough and then they were pulling at each other’s clothes and pressing bare skin to bare skin and suddenly it wasn't enough, it was  _ more _ .

It was thoughtful, roaming hands and whispered words like “yes” and “please” and “don't stop.”

It was Daichi reaching for the bag he'd brought and Suga teasing, ”So prepared, Daichi,” as if he hadn't watched him pack the damn thing in the first place. It was that faux-innocent smile falling away to pleasure and the moans that Daichi wrought from him with hands and lips and finally— _ finally _ —the slow, relentless slide of his cock.

And when more was no longer enough, it was Daichi rolling them over so that Suga sat straddling him, framed by the city glow and all of the unseen stars in the sky.

There were more whispered words—closer now to pleas—and Daichi’s hands gripped Suga’s thighs while Suga’s roamed his chest. More kisses, because Daichi really could kiss Suga for the rest of his life.

He was beautiful. Perfect. And as Suga fell apart above him, Daichi thought that he could watch that forever too. 

“I love you, Koushi,” he decided, only realizing that he'd said the words out loud when Suga’s eyes went wide.

“Daichi!” he gasped, faltering in the rhythm of his hips. But before either could say any more, their mutual shock dissolved into mutual cries as they came, Suga falling over the edge first and Daichi following closely behind. 

They ended as they began, with more kisses, gentle touches, but this time it was Suga covering Daichi’s body with his own.

“I love you too,” he said when his breath and higher brain functions had returned to him.

“Koushi, I…” he blushed, the color visible beneath the rooftop’s intrusive security lighting.

“Did you mean it?” Suga asked, a frown crossing his lovely features.

“I meant it,” Daichi said, kissing him quickly. “I just… didn't know.”

“You didn't?”

“You did?” He shook his head, answering his own question with a chuckle. “No. Of course you did.”

“I hoped,” he confessed, stroking his fingers over Daichi’s brow. “Say it again?”

“I love you,” Daichi said, his cheeks hotter than before. It was intimidating without the heat of the moment spurring him on, but the declaration was no less sincere. “Let's stay up here and make up more constellations.”

And that, Daichi thought, wasn't a euphemism. 

Well, not  _ entirely _ . 

—END—


End file.
